1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flyback transformers, and more particularly, to a flyback transformer for supplying a high voltage to devices, such as a CRT (cathode ray tube) and other displays, that require a high voltage of about 5 kV or more.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 10 and 11 are schematic diagrams illustrating an example of a winding portion for use in a conventional flyback transformer. A winding portion 1 includes a cylindrical low-voltage bobbin 2 and a cylindrical high-voltage bobbin 3. A low-voltage winding 4 is wound around the low-voltage bobbin 2, and a high-voltage winding 5 is wound around the high-voltage bobbin 3. The high-voltage winding 5 is wound so as to have, for example, a film-layer winding structure. The high-voltage winding 5 is constituted by a plurality of winding elements (not shown) provided in corresponding layers, and diodes 6 are arranged such that each diode 6 is coupled between two corresponding winding elements provided in layers. A core is inserted into the low-voltage bobbin 2 to provide a closed magnetic path. The shape of the core inside the low-voltage bobbin 2 is cylindrical so as to correspond to the shape of the low-voltage bobbin 2. The winding portion 1 configured in such a manner is accommodated in a casing (not shown). Also accommodated in the casing are, for example, a high-voltage capacitor and a high-voltage resistance substrate which are connected to the output of the high-voltage winding 5.
In recent years, there has been a demand for compact and low-profile devices. A similar demand has been directed toward a flyback transformer, in particular, toward a low-profile flyback transformer. Conventional flyback transformers, however, cannot meet such a market demand.